For mobile radio communications devices such as UE handsets operating within a mobile radio communications network, it can prove important to control various operational characteristics in an attempt to optimise performance of the handset within the network. For example, synchronisation of the UE with a network Base Station (BS) and/or the control of transmission power within the UE comprise important characteristics determining the overall efficiency of operation of the UE.
Techniques are currently known for attempting to maintain the required synchronisation and/or appropriate transmission power levels for the UE and commonly involve a signalling exchange between the UE and the BS. However, this has a disadvantageous effect on power requirements and on the signalling load within the network. In particular, the power requirements of the UE increased and limitations on the possible deployment of power-saving features such as “sleep mode” can lead to further operational inefficiencies.